Sherlock and the music thief
by The.darkness.within.you
Summary: What happens when Sherlock is called out to help a band whose music has been stolen, who would have thought the case could be such a complicated one? Is this the case sherlock couldn't solve?
1. Chapter 1

i own no one, these characters are just my playthings, I do. It actually own them, I'm just borrowing I swear!

chapter 1

Sherlock was pacing the flat in a manner that John knew as his "bored" pace, and knowing what sherlock was like when he was bored, quickly ran through any diversion techniques in his head, however upon drawing a blank, he sat down to the newspaper and prayed that a case would come along soon.  
Four hours later, after many shouts of "bored", three experiments, a badly singed tea towel, two broken plates and a knife embedded in the wall, the phone rang and both John and Sherlock dived for it.  
"Lestrade!" John exclaimed, "please tell me you have a case?"  
"I do, not a murder though"  
"Sherlock will take it, we will be there in five minutes" john said putting the phone down.  
"Murder?" Sherlock asked hopefully  
"Nope" john replied "we will find out when we get there"  
They both grabbed their coats and left 221b to go out in to the hustle and bustle of 221b In search of a taxi

"Basically the rock band Death is our Destiny were down in London for a two month recording session to record their latest album revolution doom" Lestrade said "they went into the studio this morning, and their music had been stolen, and wiped off the machine."  
He paused. "IT have been able to prove that the music was copied to a USB stick just before it was wiped from the computer"  
"There were no back up copies?" Sherlock asked bored  
"No, copies are not permitted to be made until after the recording session is over" Lestrade replied. "It's in the contract"  
"So this band, why are they so important, theft happens all the time?"  
"Because they are working with a lot of other artists on a charity event to raise money, it is my guess that someone is sabotaging the event!" Lestrade replied  
"I've heard of this band" John said after a moments silence "there music is quite something, it pushes musical boundaries. I think that their songs are masterpieces"  
"I've not heard of them" sherlock said "but then I don't listen to rock music"  
Lestrade pushed a CD across the desk, this is their album Firestorm, you should listen to it" he said  
Sherlock put it in the pocket of his coat. "Where are they staying?"  
"The hilton" Lestrade replied "I'd like to come with you, I still need to gather a timeline of events before and after the theft took place."

The three of them arrived in the Hilton's marble lobby and took the elevator up to the 16th floor where the band members were staying in the penthouse suite.  
"So, you are?" Sherlock asked after he was asked in by an attractive small young woman in her mid twenties  
She turned and flashed him a brilliant smile. "Oh how rude of me, I'm Katie, I'm the guitarist in the band, this is jonnie and Aidan" she said pointing at them.  
"Do you want anything to drink?" she asked "we have tea and coffee if you would like some"  
"No thank you" the inspector said "to be honest we are only here to get a timeline of events and ask a few questions"  
"Of course what would you like to know?" She asked sitting on the sofa with Jonnie and Aidan. "We want to help In any way we can"  
Jonnie and Aidan both nodded their heads in agreement.  
"If you could just tell us what happen when you arrived from Manchester to the theft last night please" Sherlock requested  
"Well started our recording contract just about month ago now, just to record songs for latest album doom revolution we are going to be releasing it alongside other mainstream artists of rock and metal who are also releasing albums for charity" Jonnie replied.  
"We usually arrive at the recording studio about 8:30 in the morning and usually leave about 5 PM with a lunch break in between nothing different happened last night, we left as usual but when we get there this morning the work had vanished."  
"Who else had access to the studio, when you were not there? Sherlock asked  
"I'm not sure prehaps the manager, and I suppose the maintenance staff, but everything is password protected so I do understand how it happened" Aidan replied  
"You need to get this work back" Katie urged. "This album is going to give the charity a new lease of life."  
"Can you think of anyone who may want to sabotage this project?" Lestrade asked  
"Everyone who we have spoken to about it, seems very supportive of the whole idea" Jonnie said shaking his head.  
" And who are all the other artists who are also releasing charity albums? We may need to warn them against a possible threat."  
"The killers, Nickelback, ironmaiden, Linkin Park, Abney Park and Megadeth." Aidan replied.  
"We are not sure if bullet for my valentine and black veil brides are also taking part." Katie added  
"Right, in that case I will ask for you to try and contact them and warn them, we on the other hand are going to go back to the recording studio and question the manager and the staff who were there on that night if they know how this may have happened and if they saw anything unusual" Lestrade said standing to leave  
"Thank you for your help, it is much appreciated" Katie responded standing to see the guests out.

A/N: I just love that band, DIOD are on YouTube, so give them a listen and please review, and in your review say which your favourite song by DIOD is...I shall update very very soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

i own none of the characters

Lestrade walked into the studios with Sherlock and John at his heels.  
"Hello, welcome to Midnight Records" the woman at the desk said. "How may I help you today?"  
"I am DCI Lestrade, and this is Sherlock and John, we would like to speak to the manager please about the break in and theft of the recordings a few nights ago"  
"I shall just see if he is free" the receptionist said picking up the phone  
"He is in a meeting at the moment" she informed them "but if you want I can show you to Death Is Our Destinys recording studio."  
"Wait, they have their own studio." John asked  
"Of course, so that they can record whenever they wish too" the receptionist replied smoothly. "We have 27 recording studios for each of our artists."  
"May we go and see it?" Lestrade asked  
"Of course" the receptionist said grabbing a set of keys from the desk.  
They went to a recording studio which said Death is our destiny on a vinyl record that was nailed to the door.  
She unlocked the door and they went into a small lounge with a wall to floor mural of the three members with their instruments, a coffee machine, and a water dispenser, two large leather sofas and then through a large glass window in ine of the walls you could see into the recording software with a little room for the control software to master the recorded music.  
The inspector had a look round the room, noticing the Albums in their frames on the walls, and the framed posters and magazine articles.  
Sherlock had walked into the studio and was looking at all the equipment and their positions, before looking at the control software in the room.  
"The software room is protected with a combination lock at the door." sherlock said, "so unless the band told people the combination, the person either had a lucky guess, or knew the combination, indicating that he works inside the building."  
"The most probable being that someone worked inside the building" John responded, "considering what they are working on is pretty highly secret stuff, with the album only being released on a certain day, and no one aside from those involved is allowed to hear it before the big day, I highly doubt that they are going to tell anyone their combination"  
"Maybe someone has placed cameras to see the combination" Lestrade said and they all startedthem looking around the room for any bugging devices or hidden cameras. Upon finding nothing they returned back to reception and waited for th manager to show up.  
"According to their website, the band consists of Jonnie Allman, Katie Halliwell and Aidan Bentliff, all from the same school in Manchester which is where the band was first formed. They recorded their first album and got good reviews and lots of people liked the fact it was instrumental, they made midnight records themselves and other bands joined the label. They raise money for charity on reverbnation with the sales of their albums in MP3 format and merchandise." Sherlock said using his phone to read the website.  
"I've got their album Firestorm at home" Lestrade said "I think it's fantastic"  
"Do they write their own material?" sherlock asked.  
"No, they have songwriters from Italy and the Netherlands who wrote all of the Firestorm album, but they do have other songs that they wrote themselves." Lestrade said. "I think that they wrote the vast majority of their second album themselves"  
"Nightmare Land I take it" sherlock said to which the inspector nodded.  
"So, why would any one take these songs?" Sherlock said "it makes no sense"  
"Maybe someone had a grudge against them being so famous, maybe a collegue or an old school friend, maybe an ex member of the band. I suppose they may want to show the band up by taking the music so that they were unable to release it-"  
"Or pass it off as their own" Sherlock said. "If it's instrumental, they only have to add lyrics in order to use it"  
"So what do we do?" John asked  
"Call the band here" he said as the manager walked into the Lobby  
Once sherlock explained the plan to the boss. He immediately sprang into action, calling all of the other bands who were involved in the project.

"What?" Katie asked in shock as she absorbed the news. "A concert." She said, "tomorrow"  
"exactly" sherlock said  
"Tickets are two pounds" the manager added, "it's going to be held in Hyde park, so that loads of people can come and see"  
"I still don't understand why?" Aidan said  
"Because the person who stole your music we think has stolen it, to release as their own."  
"Why would they do that?"  
"We'll is there any one who was jealous of your fame when you were starting to make it big?" Sherlock asked.  
"Morgan!" Jonnie said, "we saw her the other day, she was in the same resteraunt as us!"  
"Could she have heard anything?" Lestrade asked taking notes  
"Yes, we're were talking about the new songs and which ones we were recording next!" Katie replied glumly  
"Did you mention the combination at any point?"  
"No, oh wait I wrote it down on a piece of paper and come to think of it, that's when she walked by!" Katie cried  
"So how will the concert tomorrow help us?"  
"Well. It gives you a chance to get your songs out their first so that she cannot then claim that they are hers." Sherlock said  
"She did always want to be a professional singer, but her voice wasn't very good!" Jonnie said and Aidan nodded in agreement.  
"We'll come in guys, we have posters to make about the concert tomorrow, and television crews to ring!" Katie said springing into action.


End file.
